worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūta Miura
}} |Myūrā}}(by Ōji) |gender = Male |Birthdate = September 3 |Constellation = Lupus |Blood Type = B |Age = 17 |Species = Human |Hair = Dark brown |Skin = Light |Height = 173 cm |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Class = B |Team = Katori Unit |Teammates = Yōko Katori (Leader) Rokurō Wakamura Hana Somei (Operator) |Relatives = Father Mother Older Brother Unnamed Aunt (Deceased)Volume 17 Character Profiles Unnamed Aunt (Deceased) Hana Somei (Cousin) |Occupation = Border Combatant High School Student |Main = Kogetsu Senkū Gen'yō Shield |Subs = Chameleon Shield Bagworm |Type = Normal |Usage Points = 7407 (Kogetsu) |Team Rank = B-rank #9 |Position = Attacker |Manga = Chapter 123 |Game = Smash Borders【ワールドトリガー】ゲーム公式アカウントConta verificada (World Trigger official game twitter)}} |Miura Yūta}} is a B-rank Attacker and a member of Katori Unit. Appearance Miura is a lean, light-skinned boy with short, spiky dark brown hair. After the match against Tamakoma Second he was seen wearing a hoodie bearing Border's logo on each humerus over a white tee with a round neck and a pair of blue jeans. His uniform consists in a black undershirt with a high, stiff neck, over which Wakamura wwears a purple jacket with long sleeves that terminate in gloves with one black dot on each knuckle. The jacket also has a high neck, though not as high as the undershirt's, black shoulderpads, white lining and short straps on his hips. Three red vertical lines starting at the top of the collar and reaching down to the waist, each tapering off into a point, and six silver ornamental buttons, arranged in two columns of three on his chest, decorate the undershirt. Two similar buttons can be found on each of his sleeves, and two more on his hips. The uniform is completed by purple trousers merged to boots with black soles.Volume 17 Character Profiles Personality Miura is soft-spoken and keen on avoiding conflict: whenever Katori and Rokurō Wakamura get into an argument, he attempts (but usually fails) to calm them down. He never takes a stance, and notices more about them than he usually shares, although he might do so when he sees that his teammates need it. On occasion, his attraction to Katori may caus ehim to go along with everything she says without question. His sociable and relaxed personality allows him to get along well with younger Attackers. Relationships Yōko Katori Miura has had an unrequited crush on Katori since he first met her, which may cause him to lose all willpower when speaking to her. He attempts to pacify Wakamura and her whenever they fight, although never with success. Despite rarely speaking his mind, he appears to know Katori very well, being the one who suggested that she might be feeling envious of Tamakoma Second. He addresses her by her first name followed by the diminutive suffix ''-chan''. Hana Somei Miura and Somei are cousins, and it is through her that Miura joined Katori Unit. She lived at his house for a while after losing her own. When his attempts to pacify his teammates are unsuccessful, he relies on Somei to step in, although her interventions are focused on getting Katori and Wakamura to behave professionally rather than reducing the attrition between them. Miura and Somei call each other by their first name, without honorifics. Rokurō Wakamura Miura and Wakamura seem to be close, enough for Miura to repeatedly address his teammate by abbreviating his name and merging it with the honorific ''-kun''. Miura attempts to pacify Katori and Wakamura whenever they fight, albeit very ineffectively, without ever taking a stance himself. Noboru Koarai Koarai and Miura know each other at least by sight, although Miura's popularity among younger Attackers could imply that they are closer than that. Koarai addresses him by his surname followed by the honorific ''-senpai'', denoting respect. Tatsuhito Ikoma Miura holds Ikoma's swordsmanship in high regard. The two are close enough for Miura to refer to Ikoma by abbreviating his surname, albeit appending the honorific ''-san''. Hyuse Though initially intimidated by Hyuse's combat prowess and losing all rounds against him, Miura congratulated him on his victories and thanked him for accepting his invitation to spar. Quotes * (On various occasions) "Now, now." * (To Yōko Katori) "You're right, Yōko! I agree!" * "Our team's in the worst mood ever... Please say something..." * "These two together are strong!" * (To Katori) "Let's try harder! Even just a little!" * (To Katori) "I think the reason you're mad at Tamakoma is that you're jealous of them." * (To Katori) "Let's be more creative, like Tamakoma! Make a solid plan and win. We are just as capable as them." Trivia * Miura likes peace, mandarins, tsukemen noodles, and Yōko-chan when she is in a good mood. * Miura's easygoing personality makes him popular among younger Attackers. ** The author has compared him, character-wise, to Tatsuya Kuruma, joking that all Miura lacks is Kuruma's wealth. * According to the author, Miura's record for repeating his catchphrase is 46 times in one day. ** Viz presumably did not recognize it as a signature phrase, since it was translated differently in each instance it was uttered. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Katori Unit Category:Border Category:Attacker Category:B-rank Category:Characters Category:Border Combatants Category:Characters born in September Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Yūta Miura